


Hold my Hand

by speedynebula



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedynebula/pseuds/speedynebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just one moment, one special moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold my Hand

Max reached for Carlos’ hand and for one moment Carlos held it. Just one moment, but that moment in itself was more important than any other. More important than any race. For that moment the world around them fell away. It was just him and Carlos. Not two racing drivers, just two normal people. Two normal people who loved each other, right?

The moment had to end. Carlos pulled away and the world came rushing back in. Dan was laughing at them, he must have thought it was a joke. Max joined in, because it was just a joke, yeah?


End file.
